Many mobile electronic devices are equipped with sensors and transducers that enable the device to perform far more functionalities than communications. Media playing, photography, location detection, online shopping, social media, online banking, calendar, health applications such as heart beat, blood pressure and blood oxygen level measurement are among the numerous applications that a smart mobile communication device can facilitate. Further, smart portable communication devices (e.g., smart phone and smart watches) can interact with the user through some of human senses such as vision, hearing, and touch.
There are electronic devices that can detect an analyte in fluids (e.g., liquids, gases and vapors) with the help of pattern-recognition. However, there are no portable communication devices that can mimic users' senses for smell and taste. The ability to smell various flavors when combined, for example, with photo recognition can open a new horizon to smart device applications. The new applications may be in a number of areas including health, safety, security, networking and other areas. For example, in the health and safety areas, a smell-enabled (e.g., e-nose) smart communication device may be able to alert users about dangerous levels of gases such as carbon monoxide, natural gas and other toxic and/or hazardous gases, or measure compounds in human sweat and alert the user about his sugar levels, for example.